crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggipus Rex
|hint = Baby T helps you jump higher and farther. |relictimes = PAL: : 55:00 : 50:00 : 44:80 NTSC-U: : 1:34:00 : 1:25:76 : 1:03:00 NTSC-J: : 55:00 : 50:03 : 44:83 Remaster: : 57:00 : 52:03 : 47:74 |developertime = Original: 0:41:10 (Andrew Woodworth) Remaster: 0:45.57 |prev = Hot Coco}}Eggipus Rex (はっけん！ たんけんベイビーＴ lit. Discovery! Baby T Expedition in Japanese) is the thirty-second level from ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' and an un-numbered level in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game. It is the last level in the main story of the game, accessed through Dino Might! (Level 11). In this level, the player can ride Baby T (which is also seen in Dino Might!) through the whole level, which is set in a prehistoric swamp. However, if Crash hits an obstacle while riding Baby T, such as a pterodactyl, then he will have to continue the level alone, until reaching the next target area where Baby T can be mounted once again. How to access It can be accessed from the yellow gem path in Dino Might!, the eleventh level. The yellow gem is obtained via the alternate entrance to Hang'em High in the secret warp room, unlockable after collecting 10 relics. During the triceratops chase, let the second pterodactyl carry the player away. The screen will fade and the player will be in Eggipus Rex. In the original version, Crash needs to have no Aku Aku masks or else the hit will kill the pterodactyl. It can be accessed with Aku Aku in the remaster, however. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - Level 32 Eggipus Rex (Gem Platinum Relic Get) Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 46- Eggipus Rex (Gem & Time Trial) Secret Level (Eggipus Rex) + Gold Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Gallery er1.png er2.png er3.png er4.png er5.png er6.png 3i32.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 32_SaveSlotImages_Eggipus.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *This level's name is probably a pun on an Athenian tragedy by Sophocles, Oedipus Rex. *Only wumpa fruit and lives are present in this level and there are no crates at all. Therefore, it is the only level in the entire series (excluding bosses) to feature no crates at all. *In the NTSC-U version of the original, the relic times in this level are the same as those of Dino Might!, the level that warps Crash to this level. This is probably due to a glitch where the game doesn't change the relic targets upon warping from that level. As a result, the platinum relic in the NTSC-U version is extremely easy as the required time is much slower than the time required to get a sapphire relic in the PAL version. The Japanese version of the game, despite being NTSC, seems to have this glitch fixed, so the player is required to beat the times that were also intended to be beaten in the NTSC-U version if it wasn't for this glitch. The N. Sane Trilogy patches this as well. *In Time Trial mode of the original, the wumpa fruit do not disappear. Eggipus Rex is the only level that does this, allowing players to get free lives since no lives are lost in Time Trial mode. **However, in the N. Sane Trilogy, the Wumpa Fruit despawn, meaning that lives cannot be farmed through Time Trial. *This is the level with the most secret lives in the game. *There are 292 pieces of wumpa fruit in the level. *This is one of the three platforming levels in the game, where it's impossible to acquire invincibility during Time Trial Mode. The other two are Toad Village and Dino Might!. *This level's gem could be considered as a box gem – getting 0 boxes out of 0. It also sits left of center in the HUD once collected, typical of the box gems. es:Eggipus Rex fr:Eggipus Rex it:Eggipus Rex Category:Levels Category:Secrets Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Lava Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy